As an alternative to a wire-bound connection between a voltage source and an electrical consumer, systems for contactless energy transmission for a host of technical fields are known, which systems are applied both in household appliances and in industrial plants. The use of such a system is advantageous in particular in those applications where physical, wire-bound, connections are undesirable or impractical or are associated with a potential danger.
From DE 102008024217 A1 and US 20090295223 A1 a system for contactless energy transmission and data transmission between two vehicle components is known, which system replaces classical cabling between passenger seats and an on-board voltage supply and an on-board data network or the like in a vehicle cabin. To this effect a transformer in the form of a pair of coils is used, which pair of coils comprises a primary winding, which can be connected to a voltage source, with a primary core, and comprises a secondary winding, which can be connected to an electrical consumer, with a secondary core. With the use of a modulator-demodulator device a data flow can be converted to an alternating voltage that comprises a significantly higher frequency than does a primary voltage to be applied to the primary winding. By modulating this higher-frequency voltage as harmonic oscillation onto the primary voltage and by subsequently demodulating this harmonic oscillation into the secondary winding the data flow in the consumer can be restored. Such a system allows flexible reconfigurability of a cabin of a vehicle, with the aforesaid manifesting itself, for example, in a modular seating concept with passenger seats that can be affixed at different positions, or relates to individually positionable “passenger service units (PSUs)”, because, during integration of a number of primary windings in the cabin and secondary windings to the corresponding consumers, neither the devices in the passenger seats nor the PSUs need to be cabled any longer, and can quickly and flexibly be positioned in a variable manner.